The Self-Importance of Being Carlos
The Self-Importance of Being Carlos is the seventeenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on March 19, 2001. It was directed by Jace Alexander and written by John Ridley. Plot Carlos is rebellious and unaffected by the tragedies around him. During sensitivity training, however, he proves that he has a genuine passion for helping people. Doherty gets scared when he finds out that his former lover is pregnant. Short summary The loss of a beloved paramedic and the inability to save an elderly couple prompts the department to enroll in a stress debriefing which an increasingly rebellious Carlos views only as a means of dating the beautiful female counselor. However, just when the callous paramedic thinks he's hit pay dirt with his quarry, he's jolted by the order to attend a sensitivity seminar with other hostile city workers -- including Officer Bosco. Elsewhere, Firefighter Doherty gets a scare from a former lover. Cast Main Also starring * Nick Sandow as Joe Lombardo * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen a Nurse Morgen (listed as uncredited) Guest * Eric Bogosian as Lt. Lewis * Dagmara Dominczyk as Jeneca Farabee * Alice Playten as Sandy * John Carter as Chuck * Barbara Andres as Dory * Bill Walsh as Walsh * Derek Kelly as D.K. * Chris McKinney as Simmons * Catrina Ganey as Branson * Chester A. Sims II as Jack * Wade Mylius as Arnie * William Espinal as Line Guy * Haig Kocharian as Clerk * Subhash Mandal as Paul D'Laine * Laine D'Souza as Rita Other Cast *Lora Kojovic as Beautiful Girl (listed as uncredited) Trivia/Notes * As a result of leaving the show, Bobby Cannavale is removed from the opening credits. Gallery The Self-Importance of Being Carlos (2).jpg Music * Smash Mouth: "Walkin' On The Sun" Quotes : Yokas: I was at a truck. I can smell it from here. Why, 2 minutes alone with him. : Jimmy: Looking first thing. I got here just in time another couple of seconds. : Sully: Just get around watching to catch a movie. What the hell is the mater with people. : Carlos: That girl is hot! Would you look at her ass. Jennifer Lopez and Janet Jackson had a little child. (sigh) Keep that chick. Looking thought showing off her saving that guys life, big deal. Oh, yeah he wasn't any more thorax. I'm the woman detects most of those people. ---- : Carlos: Hey, Doc. I'm been stabled. : Doc: That's good. : Carlos: Yeah, I was stretching go for a second their, but I got him down. : Doc: Congratulations! : Carlos: Thanks, man. ---- : (after Carlos makes an insensitive remark about their patients dying) : Monte: You have said some insensitive things, but I think you just hit that one out of the park. ---- : Carlos: I'm askin' you for help. Everytime some other yahoo's got some stupid problem you can't wait to jump in there and do good. You can't do the same when I need help? : Monte: You know, one of your issues might be that you think of other people's problems as stupid, and you call them yahoos. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two